Freddy Like's to Clown Around
by ShadowTheClown
Summary: A clown girl comes to Freddy offering him a chance into the real world. Does he take it? M for strong language and violence.


**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! Well I've re-watched the first four: Nightmare on Elm street's. They're too amazing. Anyway, I had a few ideas running through my head this was one of them_.

Funny little thing: My friend (we'll call him Creepers) plays Freddy at a haunted house out here in Utah. He's got the impression down pretty well, it's a little uneasy sometimes. haha.

Freddy: Disclaimer?

Me: Right!? I own nothing but non cannons to Nightmare On Elm Street! In no way am I making profit! If I see Shadow anywhere on the site without my permission though there is going to be hell to pay. Enjoy:) BTW: Freddy is a little OOC in the first two three chapters, that is for a reason but I am trying to keep it as close to character as possible, so please don't kill me.

Freddy: That would be my job!

Me: Can it! Enjoy guy's!

**Freddy Like's To Clown Around.**

**Chapter 1: The Boiler Room**

Third Person P.O.V. 1428 Elm Street, Spring Wood, Ohio

Contessa Carter walked into the house in awe. The place is definitely old. She smirked. She never lived here in Spring Wood but she remembered the panic the murders Freddy Krueger had caused everywhere. She laughed.

Her bag was slung over her right shoulder, all of her 'gear' in it. She raised her right hand and let a little glow form in her palm. She walked up the stairs, with caution. They creaked very loudly and with every other step she took.

She reached the top and looked around. She found the bathroom and walked in. The lights no longer worked. Contessa sighed. She found an empty glass vase and put the orb of light in it. She had enough light to work with.

She emptied her bag on top of the closed toilet seat and grinned. She pulled out makeup. She gave her face and arms a white base. Next she grabbed pink and covered one half of her face with it and took pink and covered the other half. Taking her black makeup she drew a line down the middle of her face with "stitches" on it.

She drew a large smile going up to the apples of her cheeks. Instead of rounding the corners she pointed them. She put the diamonds on her eyes. Filling one in black, the other she left purple. She put purple on one arm and pink on the other and drew simple swirls on her arms.

Only going to the top of her elbow though. In her bag she pulled out pink fishnets, a white tutu, purple socks, some very glittery converse (pink), a gray and black vertical stripped corset, a blue shirt with a slightly low collar, and pink fingerless gloves that went up just to the top of her elbow.

She put this attire on and put back the makeup into her bag. She remembered something. She pulled out a long blood stained machete out of her bag. She smiled and cackled long and hard. She was no longer Contessa Carter, but her evil clown counterpart: Shadow. A half-human, half-magic being.

"Shadow came to play with Freddy!" She breathed feeling very good. "Time to find the bastard." She put everything down next to the toilet. Remembering one more thing she grabbed a small top hat.

She waved her hand over it. She shook her head. The hat didn't come off. She giggled. Her voice going much higher. She waved her hand over her. A shower of silver came down. She wiped her hand on her face. Her make up didn't come off. "How useful such small incantations can be!" She went over to one of the bedrooms and slumped on the bed. She closed her eyes and gripped her machete tight. Slowly but surely she drifted off to sleep.

Freddy's boiler room

Contessa awoke in the boiler room with a start, feeling the heat rising. She sat up and stood up. Dusting herself up. Her machete was on the ground. She picked it up. She walked around quietly taking her surroundings in.

"Exactly who the hell are you?" She turned suddenly to a man's voice. Freddy Krueger was behind her a little confused but still angry. Shadow looked him up and down for a moment. He was still taller than her but not by much. She bowed.

"I am Shadow, I am here to propose an offer." Freddy rolled his eyes but looked at the machete.

"Why the hell do you have that?" He said a little recognition towards it. He advanced on her getting closer and closer, clinking his claws together.

"Whoa calm down there!" She set the machete down, he still swung. Ducked and went into a split, she grabbed his feet and pulled him down. "I haven't come to kill you! I am merely here to offer something, that you might or might not like. Now sit your burnt ass down!" She yelled her voice going scratchier and scratchier the more she yelled. He pushed her off and pulled a chair out of no where.

He gestured to another. Shadow shook her head.

"I prefer to stay on my feet." She kicked the chair out of the way.

"Now Krueger. From what I've read from Nancy Thompsons' diary you've got quiet the history. Slaughtering teens in their dreams because of what their parents did to you. It certainly makes sense, what stops you going into the real world might I ask?" Krueger laughed.

"Funny story. I made a deal with some demons and they said I can kill the children where their parents can't protect them." Shadow smiled.

"Wouldn't it make it easier if you didn't have to attack these children in their sleep? Maybe they wouldn't just have to be teens either. They could be little children, teens, or adults! Hell you could sack a bunch of old people I don't care!" She walked closer to him.

"It could go both ways. Seeing as there is no way in hell to do that..." He stopped. Shadow was just two inches form his face. Holding his wrists to his sides. He tried budging. Girl was stronger than he thought. He didn't sense any immediate threat.

"What if I told you I could make that happen, bring you out into the real world, let you run free." She stood and stood behind him leaning into his ear. "Let you have your picks at who you kill. I say that sounds exciting, wouldn't you agree?" She walked back in front of him. "There would be a few restrictions. What do you say though? Are you in?" She bowed and offered her hand to him.

_'My god this chick is nuts! Who does she think she is? Then again, I could get out of this hell hole. What would those restrictions be? What do I got to loose?'_

He stood and took her hand. Black mist surrounded the two. Everything started swirling. Freddy looked down at Shadow. She had a giant toothy grin on her face. She started cackling madly. "Welcome to Carn-Evil, bitch!" She laughed even harder and louder.

Freddy couldn't hear himself think all he could hear was maniacal clown laughter and crappy carnival music. It was beginning to be to much. He grabbed his own head but fell to the ground.

The black mist faded and the noise calmed. Shadow walked up to Freddy. She kicked him. No movement.

"Bobo, move him to ringmasters domain. We need to test him first." A short clown picked him up over his shoulder and laughed.

"This is going to be to much fun!" Shadow skipped and sat out in ringmasters domain, she needed to put Freddy through this test to make sure he was worthy of her time.

'_If he his well he get's his time. If not they send him back to the dream world.'_ She smiled at this thought.


End file.
